Electrical floor boxes are known in the art for covering outlets or receptacle and other electrical devices when not in use. The floor box can include separate compartments for power, data, and phone receptacles. Often the floor box has a hinged cover that pivots from a closed position to an open position. Many floor boxes have a top surface that is raised from the floor creating a lip that interferes with the use of the box.